Persephone Richter
Persephone Richter was born on April 22nd, 1994. She is the daughter of a Fairy named Jonathan and a Succubus named Tara Richter. Early Life She grew up not knowing her mother as she had died when Persephone was being born. She grew up, believing she was normal. She knew that she loved nature but never really thought about why. She had always been told by her father that she reminded him of her mother. This allowed her to feel at peace with not having her mother in her life, making her feel as though she and her mother was connected somehow. Teenage Years She grew up, feeling as if her mother was with her somehow. She was very popular in school, no matter how much of a bully or a loner a person was, when they came near Persephone their personality seemed to lighten up. She was a people magnet, all kinds of people wanting to do better with their lives by being around her. This made her feel that her purpose in life was to help people. In the fall of 2009 a student who had been bullied all their life was threatening to jump off the school to end their life for all the creulty they endured. Persephone, not knowing why, wanted to badly to help this student. Finding her way at the roof she reaches the student. She talks to the student, telling them that nothing is worth killing themselves over. The student brings up the fact that Persephone has everything, looks, popularity. Persephone, somehow seeing images in her head of every instant the sudent had been bullied in their entire life. The images all came at once but the moment they ended she seemed to understand their torment. She, wanting to cry herself from all of the pain, tells the student that her life isn't all perfect. The student disagrees with her. Persephone brings up the fact that she never knew her mother that she died while giving birth to her. She tells the student that she grew up never knowing what it felt to have a mother and that she feels that her mother's death was partially her fault as her mother would've never died if she wouldn't have been born. The students emotions seem to lighten up and Persephone reaches out her hand to the student, a tear streaming down her face as she tells the student that they can get through it together if they just take her hand. The studen hesitates and after a second the student takes her hand. She pulls them into a tight hug, telling them she's sorry that they had to go through all of it. The student thanks her before police come up and take the student in to keep them from hurting themself. Persephone tries to go with them but the officers tell her that they have it under control but that they thank her for saving the students life. Persephone, from then on, becomes an anti bully advocate, having felt all of the emotions of the student that wanted to end their life. She found out his name was Theodore Grant. She puts all of the emotions that she picked up from Theodore's ordeal to help with her cause. She is even able to get an anti cyber bullying law passed. She feels accomplished. Her father comes to one of her meetings one day and explains to her about her being part Fair and about her possessing EmPathokinesis, allowing her to receive images and information of what others are feeling and what's causing them and allowing her to say just the right things and send just the right emotions to the conflicted person to help them heal emotionally. She doesn't know what to believe but when no one is looking he creates light from his hand just enough for her to see it and tells her that he is full Fairy and that he should know better than anyone why she is able to do what she does. He tells her that she is special, that she should embrace her power, telling her to look around at all the good she has done so far. She comes to embrace herself as part Fairy when she is walking home one day and someone tries robbing her. She fights them and she throws them back with a burst of light from her hand, knocking them out. After the robbing incident, she has her father teach her how to harness her powers. She learns that she can not only create bursts of light to protect herself but she is capable of manipulating light in any way she chooses. She also learns how to harness her EmPathokinesis power. In 2010, her last year at high school as she had been able to skip two years ahead, she meets Godrick Warr. She saw him as she was coming toward the lunch room. She sees him touch the outside wall and flames appear where he touched, catching the cafeteria on fire. He goes to walk away and as she sees him he stops and smiles. She is pulled in by his smile but then remembers the cafeteria and using a Photokinetic Blast she blows open the doors that were on fire. She sees students running out and starts to help. After she's done, he is gone. In the next few weeks she sees him but after that he's gone. After High School After graduating at top of her class, Duncan Kane comes to her and gives her the funds to start her own anti-bullying organization called Citizens Against Bullying, or C.A.B. for short. She travels the country, teaching about the long term mental and physical harm conflicted on vicitms of bullying. She had been so busy caught up in trying to stop bullying she never realized Supernaturals had been exposed to the world. She decided to reveal that she is one as well, using that to try to get people to realize that good can come from someone being born different. She is called in when treaties are being made amongst Humans and Supernaturals. She is able to accomplish much, being able to make others realize that hating another person for how they are born, who they are, or a disease inflicted on them isn't worth all the pain being caused. 2014 After Serendipity is blown up, not even her power of EmPathokinesis helps her try to calm others down. There is so much hate that it overwhelms her. At a protest against bullying, Persephone Richter is shot by a Human who hates Supernaturals extremely. Persephone was shot in the torso area. Humans who sympathize with Supernaturals try to stop the bleeding. However, as she loses more blood she looks at those trying to help her and thanks them. Before she can say anything else she dies. She isn't there to see it, but when she dies her body lights up with a bright white light. The light hits those trying to help her, passing her EmPathokinesis to them. As the light hits them she can see her in their heads telling them to use the gift she has given them to help the world. When the light vanishes, so does the images in their head but they still remember the message. Persephone died on April 29th, 2014. Time Line Change She continued to travel the nation, trying to make people realize how bullying another not only hurts the victim in the long run but it hurts the bully as well. In 2016 she learns she has the ability to absorb their negative emotions of others and replace them with a positive attitude instead. She learns this power is specifically hers, the first to possess it. She is told by her father it is possible this power is a combination of his power and her mother's power as a Succubus. She hadn't known her mother was a Succubus until she acquired the power. In 2018 she runs into Godrick and unable to control the energy between them, she falls deeply in love with him. He tells her he is Ares Reborn. Though she doesn't know if it's true, she finds out by Duncan Kane it is. She had her first child in 2022, Warren, and her second child Freya in 2024. Both were Succubus/Incubus-God Hybrids. She went on to become the first female president in 2032. Powers EmPathokinesis - A mixture of Empathy and Pathokinesis. Usually only Fairires or Fairy Hybrids possess this power. Negative Emotion Replacement - A power that Persephone is the only one to possess it. Photokinesis Gift - She is able to gift others a more controlled version of her power of Pathokinesis when she dies. Trivia The name Persephone was also the name of the daughter of Demeter in Greek Mythology.